The conventional fluid pressure cylinder serves as a reciprocating actuator activated by air pressure or hydraulic pressure. The fluid pressure cylinder comprises a cylinder body having a cylinder chamber therein, a piston reciprocally provided in the cylinder chamber and separating the cylinder chamber into a forward fluid pressure chamber and a backward fluid pressure chamber, and a piston rod fixed to the end face of the piston and projecting externally from the cylinder body.
One of the fluid pressure chambers is supplied with the fluid pressure and the other of the fluid pressure chamber is vented so that the piston and the piston rod are pressed to move to the opposite side. The position at which the piston is stopped moving by contacting a cover or stopper provided on the end of the cylinder body is a stroke end position of the forward side or a stroke end position of the backward side.
Usually, when such fluid pressure cylinder is used for equipment, the cylinder body is fixed to the equipment body. However, it may be necessary to optionally adjust the stroke end position of the forward side and the stroke end position of the backward side of the piston rod or the stroke length of the piston rod therebetween relative to the fixed positions of the cylinder body.
In one conventional single rod fluid pressure cylinder, an adjusting rod projected from the cylinder body to the opposite side of the piston rod is fixed to the piston, and the axial position of an adjusting nut screwed into the circumference of the projecting portion is changed so that the position at which the adjusting nut is contacted the rear end of the cylinder body, i.e. the stroke end position of the forward side of the piston rod is adjusted. Additionally, in another conventional single rod fluid pressure cylinder, an adjusting bolt is screwed into the end of the backward side of the cylinder body and further screwed to insert into the cylinder body to change the depth of the adjusting bolt in the cylinder body so that the position at which the piston is contacted the leading edge of the adjusting bolt, i.e., the stoke end position of the backward side of the piston rod is adjusted.
In the above mentioned both of the adjustments for the stroke, it was required to take an axially long installation space because long adjustment members such as the adjusting rod and the adjusting bolt are provided on the end of the backward side of the cylinder body. Additionally, it was not be able to be applied to a double rod cylinder having a piston rod to activate in the backward side of the piston.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fluid pressure cylinder in which at least one of the stroke end position of the forward side or the stroke end position of the backward side of the piston rod can be adjusted without having the axially long adjustment member.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fluid pressure cylinder in which at least one of the stroke end position of the forward side or the stroke end position of the backward side of the piston rod can be adjusted even if the cylinder is a double rod type.